All Tricks, No Treats
by movieholic
Summary: It's Halloween time...and Jack decides it's time to have some fun of his own. Bailey's girlfriend, the grave of John's mother, Grace's husband, Angel Brown, Richard Warren...what does Jack have planned? ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I can't help it! I love writing for Profiler, even if many people don't read it anymore. I'll continue my other fics soon, don't worry!**

**I don't own squat, so there!**

* * *

Halloween.

A time when people threw parties and invited their friends over in high hopes of seeing him hook up with her, or her slap him across the face before the coup de grace…a cup of red, alcoholic-spiked fruit punch directly in his shocked face.

It's was also the time where proud parents got to watch their children's face light up with enjoyment when that cool young man allowed them _two _handfuls of candy, and a time where they saw their children's faces fall from disappointment when the well-meaning elderly lady down the street handed them a shiny red apple to "keep the doctor away."

A time when children and adults alike could dress up in the wackiest of outfits and pig out on the sweetest of sweets.

Or in the case of the Jack-of-All-Trades, Halloween was the perfect time to go all out against the ones he hated…but not directly, _never_ directly. It was perfect, the holiday was known for disguises, and that happened to be one of Jack's specialties, _one_ of many.

"Oh my dearest Samantha," he hissed to himself, his brown eyes glued to the screen on his computer.

Jack played with his bottom lip, his finger flicking and pulling on it in a habit he could never break when he was younger. Jack grinned when the pictures he was looking for began to appear one by one on the screen, like a parade just for him. The very screen he was staring at intently emitted a soft blue hue that played on Jack's beaming face.

"My dearest Sa-man-thah," he repeated, drawing out each syllable slowly and deliberately his low voice.

Jack leaned over and allowed his fingers to dance over the keys of the keyboard directly in front of him. He deftly moved the mouse around, clicking at things here and there until he was content with his work. He leaned back and watched as the pictures began filing themselves in the order he wished.

Bailey Malone's current lover…Noreen's grave, the mother of John Grant…George's "roommate," Richard Warren…the husband of Grace Alvarez, Morgan…and Angel Brown, the best friend of Samantha Waters.

Jack began laughing; his laugher reverberated in the enclosed space he secluded himself and his work in. He once again began typing speedily on the keyboard, his voice soft and becoming louder and louder as he began reciting a children's rhyme, altering it slightly as it was in the original.

"Ring a ring a rosies…a pocket full of posies," he paused before continuing his haunting rendition on the child's rhyme, "Ashes! Ashes! We all fall down!"

With the last uttered line, Jack threw a handful of silky petals from a rose at the screen, once again letting out a rumbling laughter that reached every crevice and crack of the dark room.

* * *

John Grant walked as fast as he could from his desk towards the closing elevator doors as he could, throwing his jacket over his arm casually. He was about to make it to freedom when a familiar voice called out his name frantically.

John sighed and turned slowly, holding his hands up in defense as he interrupted his colleague, "George! I said I was going to think about it, and I did."

"Well?" George demanded, slightly out of breath from his run.

"My answers no." John stated, turning around once more to enter the elevator.

"John! Come on! We'll miss you there, and Chloe would love to see her Uncle John again." Protested the computer technician.

John smirked and slowly turned to face the shorter man again, "The guilt card, nice one. Can't say it's original though."

"John, really. You need to have a life that doesn't include nameless women, Chinese food and booze."

John became irritated, "I don't think what I do in _my_ life, is any of your concern, George. I said no, that's my answer."

George sighed aspirated, "Sam and Angel put a lot into this party John, least you could do is show up. With Jack still out there, God knows they don't have fun often."

John's blue eyes flashed dangerously as he glared down at George, "I show up for five minutes you back off?"

"Of course, John."

John nodded curtly, "Fine. Five minutes then I'm gone."

"Don't forget a costume!" George called at John's back, when the latter man entered the elevator to go down.

John heaved a long sigh and rolled his cerulean colored eyes as the doors closed.

* * *

"Bailey, there you are! Could you please help Sam in the kitchen, she's having trouble with something." Angel said quickly as Bailey stepped out of the elevator. Bailey, slightly flustered, nodded and took his coat off as Angel blew past again.

"What are you supposed to be, Angel?" Bailey asked, laughter evident in his voice as Angel blew past him once again.

Angel paused and looked down at her entirely black outfit, her whiskers twitching on her face. She shrugged and laughed, "I think I was supposed to be a cat."

Bailey nodded and laughed as well, "It looks…nice."

Angel playfully hit Bailey as he made his way towards the kitchen before she asked, "What are _you_ supposed to be then, Malone?"

Bailey looked pretended to look offended before answering, "You can't tell? I'm the life at the party."

Angel snorted on her giggle when the larger man pointed towards the black and orange party hat perched on his thick, brown hair. He gave her a grin before disappearing into the kitchen to help Sam with whatever she needed.

Angel continued her hurried preparation of party snacks, running back and forth to place the goodies and drinks on a table. Just as she was placing the bowl of pretzels next to the various sodas, the elevator dinged signaling someone else arrived.

George and Grace entered together, both laughing happily as they emerged. George was dressed up as T-Bird from Grease complete with slicked up hair and comb in the back pocket. Grace was wearing a long black cape with her hair down, framing her face. She looked over at Angel in greeting, showing her fake fangs.

"I'm going to suck some soda!" she claimed in her best Dracula voice, adding a hiss at the end.

Angel snickered as George shook his head and said, "This broad is nuts!" in his best T-Bird accent, which was surprisingly very good.

Bailey came out then, with Sam trailing behind him, both carrying platters of fruit and vegetables. Bailey looked over at his agents and let out an infectious bellowing laughter, causing everyone else to join in. After the laughter died away Bailey motioned towards George and said, "T-bird and Dracula?"

"Well, Boss, what are you supposed to be?" Grace playfully argued, defending her homemade costume.

Angel giggled and answered for him, "The life at the party," and with that she snatched his hat and took off. Bailey made a sound and went after her, both laughing as Bailey caught her easily and took his hat back.

"Who's missing?" Sam asked, looking at the small group questioningly.

George looked around, "John said he's comin', and Nathan said he can't make it, Michelle's heavily pregnant and he don't wanna leave her home alone."

Bailey chuckled at George's accurate accent; he shook his head and adjusted his hat, "T-bird…"

"Music Sam!" Angel exclaimed, rushing over towards the large stereo they set for the occasion. She fiddled with some buttons until music finally boomed out loudly, shaking the floor with its heavy bass, "Let's party!"

George turned to Grace and motioned towards a clear space dedicated for dancing, "You wanna dance, babe?"

"Mwahaha! But of course!" she claimed, allowing George to lead her towards the floor where they began dancing to the music.

The small group laughed as the two danced, until Bailey turned to Sam and asked, "So where's my favorite little girl?"

Sam sighed, "In her room."

Bailey looked at her worried, his brown eyes concerned as he asked, "Why?"  
"She wasn't invited to a girl's birthday party from her class, so she was upset about it." Sam answered, running a hand through her thick blonde hair.

"Do you want me to talk to her?" Bailey asked.

Sam nodded, "If you want, it can't hurt."

Bailey gave her a smile, "I'll be back then, make sure those two don't break a leg," he motioned towards George and Grace who were dancing hysterically.

Sam laughed and nodded, "Sure thing, Bail."  
John arrived at the small ongoing party, unheard by the others over the loud pounding music emitting from the stereo system. He watched from the back of the room with an amused smile as George and Grace danced together and Angel and Sam danced alongside each other, all of them wearing matching smiles of content.

"Uncle John!" a small voice shouted, and John turned to see Bailey and Chloe emerge from the hall. Chloe ran and jumped into John's arms, giggling when he swung her up and down before setting her safely on the ground.

"And what are you supposed to be miss, Chloe?" John asked, eyeing her pink outfit with a small smile.

"A ballerina!" she exclaimed, jumping onto her toes in order to do a pirouette.

John laughed and knelt down to her level, "Of course, how silly of me to miss that."

"What are you supposed to be John?" she asked curiously, looking up at him slightly.

John grinned and tipped his hat and stood up to his full height, "You can't tell? I'm Indiana Jones!"

Bailey laughed and approached John, "That have something to do with your big ego, John?"

John shook his head and admitted, "I had a hat, and I had a leather jacket. It was simple to put together…so here you are."

Bailey shook John's hand and looked him over, "You have the outfit down pat, kid. I'm impressed."

John grinned and looked down at his costume. He wore khaki slacks, a worn brown leather jacket, with a white, long-sleeved shirt that had it's buttons open at the top and the collar popped up.

"I try…" he shrugged nonchalantly, "What are you, Malone?"

Bailey pointed to his hat, "Life of the party."

John nodded slowly, "Of course, what else would you be?"

Both the men laughed before John motioned towards the dancing men and women, "What the hell are they doing?"

Bailey looked over and shook his head, "I have no idea, but some people call it dancing…"

John smirked as he placed his hands in his pockets, he looked on at his dancing friends, laughing aloud when Chloe jumped in and began doing ballet to "The Monster Mash."

* * *

**TBC... **


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay, party boy, so your turn." Angel prodded Bailey; the small group of partygoers had gathered in Sam's living room, Chloe long ago put to bed.

The group stared at Bailey intently, waiting for him to share some information on his girlfriend. George had just finished telling the group about something funny Richard had done, just after Grace told the group about the time Morgan did this one thing. John watched everyone with an exhausted eye, his legs and feet sore from hours of dancing with the rest of the team. Bailey nearly choked on his carrot he was munching on, he glanced at the relaxed group and sighed.

"Her name's Monica," Bailey confessed, chewing slowly on his carrot as he spoke in his generally deep voice.

"Ooh, Monica? How sexy…" Grace put in, causing a few ripples of laughter within the small team.

"So, what's she like? Come on, Bailey, cough it up." Angel continued prodding.

"She's smart, funny, independent…"

"Uh oh, Bailey's got a major crush!" Sam kidded, patting Angel's shoulder as they giggled happily.

Bailey grinned and swallowed the rest of his vegetable as everyone else chuckled. John remained quiet, a smile plastered on his handsome face nevertheless. Suddenly Angel turned to face John with a silly grin, "John? You've been _unusually_ quiet."

John shifted uncomfortably under the stares from the others, shrugging nonchalantly, "I was enjoying the stories."

"None to share of your own, John? That's a first," George quipped, causing another ripple of laughter to wade through the small group.

Before John could respond, his cell phone went off. He smiled and pulled the object off his belt clip. "Excuse me," he said to the group, standing to take the call elsewhere with an apologetic look.

"Saved by the cell…" muttered Grace as she watched the young agent walk off.

The group resumed their lively chatter as John stood in the hallway; the phone pressed against is ear tightly as the color in his face drained. He swallowed hard repeatedly and shook his head, "Are you sure? I mean…"

"Mr. Grant, we're positive. It says here to contact you for further information or if in some crazy case…something happens." The voice on the other side said.

John shook his head again and placed a hand on his forehead, "How did this happen? Who would do such a thing?"

"I don't know sir, but if you could come down and take a look that would help. We understand you're an officer of the law, and there was a message left here for you. It's quite disgusting if I may say so."

"A message? What did it say?" John asked hoarsely.

"Um…it says…'Happy Halloween, Grant…hope you don't mind I add your mother to my decorations…signed Jack.'"

John stumbled slightly, thankful for the wall behind him. "You…you told me her tombstone was _destroyed_…not that she was exhumed and her body taken away!" He was shouting, and he knew it. The chatter in the other room died away as they sat up alarmed, John's angry and upset voice drifting over and dampening their moods.

"I'm sorry, I should have clarified-"

"Damn _right_ you should have clarified! Do not touch anything! Keep it all preserved, don't even let the locals touch the damn scene…understand? I'll be there as soon as possible." John snapped his cell phone shut and cursed, kicking the wall angrily as a few tears escaped from his blue orbs.

"John!" Bailey called out alarmed, tearing his hat off as he and the others stood up as one and entered the hall.

They stopped short at John's ashen visage, tears visible in his eyes as his face contorted into one of pure disgust, hatred and grief. Bailey rushed forward and held John by his shoulders, looking him in the eyes alarmed.

"John! What happened? What's wrong!?" he demanded, fighting off the urge to shake the younger man senseless.

"Jack." John winced at the collective gasps at the mention of the man's name; Angel placed a comforting hand on Sam's shoulder. Sam looked at John opened mouthed, as she asked, "What did Jack do, John?"

John shook his head, fighting the urge to vomit as Bailey held him securely. Sam took a step forward and firmed her wavering voice as she asked again, "John…what did Jack do?"

"He stole…God he stole my mother's body." John sobbed, anger bubbling underneath his grief.

"Isn't your mother d-" George stopped short, suddenly wanting to vomit as well as the others paled quickly.

Bailey, shocked, gently shook John and asked, "He stole her buried body?"

"Yes… Why the hell would he do something so-so damn…" John trailed off, unable to finish the sentence. He looked around quickly, placing a trembling hand on his pale forehead as he felt a pounding headache coming on.

No one answered. They all stared back, tears evident in their eyes as they looked on with mixed expressions of horror, disgust, and pity. John, feeling the pity emitting from the others strongly, let out a low growl as he swiped at the drying tears on his face. He wrenched his shoulders from Bailey's grip, and brushed past the group quickly.

* * *

Jack let out a barking laughter that echoed in his hideout. His fingers traced his lower lip, protruding further as he pulled on it gently. Having just dug up a body, Jack couldn't have been happier, but then again the fun was yet over. However he couldn't live without two things: Torture in any shape or form and his dearest Samantha.

"Hope you don't feel _to_ bad, Samantha…but it's Halloween after all…I can't help myself." He whispered out loud, relishing the sound of his husky voice as it bounced off the walls and back to his perked ears.

Smiling softly, Jack stood up swiftly and approached a handmade checklist that was pinned up to his wall. Placing a finger on the chart, he roamed down until he came to John's name, placing a check beside his name. Grinning now, Jack's dark eyes roamed the rest of the list, settling on one woman's name: Monica Lewis.

Stepping away from the chart with a glint in his brown eyes, Jack set to work on gathering the necessary items for his next big task quickly. Humming "Monster Mash" under his breath, Jack cast one last look around his lair before throwing a large black duffel bag over his shoulder and pulling matching gloves on.

"Monica Lewis, trick or treat?" he murmured, chuckling softly as he left the dark room quietly.

* * *

"Bailey, we should go after him." Sam whispered to the large man. Bailey turned to face her, his strong jaw cupped in his own large hand. He sighed and shrugged, waving at the door from which John left hastily.

"I know." He admitted.

Sam nodded firmly and tugged on his arm gently, grabbing his discarded jacket as she motioned towards the quiet team. "We're going to find John, he needs all the support he can get."

Angel and Sam's eyes connected, Angel whispered, "Who's going to support you, Sam?" They stared at each other, their worry and concern for each other evident as well as their strong, bonding friendship.

"I'll be fine, John needs us now," she replied, pulling on a thick jacket as she spoke, "Stay here…for Chloe?"

Angel sighed and nodded, "Of course, take care of John."

Staring at each other a moment longer, Bailey gently took hold of Sam's wrist and pulled her along. George, Grace, Sam and Bailey entered the elevator together. Bailey's cell phone suddenly rang, causing unease between everyone as they remembered John's last call.

Bailey pulled out the phone slowly from his long coat, glancing at the team before answering carefully, "Malone."

There was a muffled sound on the other end, causing Bailey to send a worried glance at the others before pressing the cell phone against the side of his head tighter, "Hello? Anyone there?" he paused and took a deep breath, "Franny?"  
"Bailey?" a wavering voice asked as Bailey let out a relieved sigh.

"Monica? What's wrong?" he questioned, when he heard a clump on the other end his throat tightened up and he gave the others a terrified look, "Monica!?"

"Bailey…?" Sam stepped forward, the area cramped as they huddled in the elevator. No one had bothered with pushing the down button, all afraid of what was happening at the moment.

Bailey's knuckles whitened as he squeezed the phone, "Jack? You sick sonofabitch! You lay one hand on her-"

"Bailey, nice to hear you." A male's voice drifted through the phone, a soft purr, "I have one question, Malone."

Bailey didn't answer, his throat constricted as he tried to hear any sounds from Monica in the background, Jack continued. "Trick or treat?"

Bailey opened his mouth to reply, but the dial tone in his ear signaled that Jack had hung up. Bailey shuddered and looked at the others, knowing on their faces. "Jack has Monica."

George's eyes went wide, he knew, they all knew, but hearing it out loud made him feel physically sick. Grace emitted a gasp as Sam closed her eyes tightly and tried to concentrate on their new findings.

"John, Bailey…who's next?" she asked quietly, eyes flying open. She angrily hit the down button in the elevator, "No one if I can help it."

* * *

**TBC...**

**Please Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: To my readers, and the even fewer Profiler readers...sorry for the wait! Hope you read this, and firstly remember it, plus enjoy it! Sorry it's short.**

* * *

Bailey, Sam, George and Grace found themselves within the small apartment of Bailey's current girlfriend. They were glad to see no blood was spilt during the quarrel between Jack and Monica, all sure there must've been one from the objects strewn about the room.

Sam closed her eyes and sighed as she leaned against the doorframe of the apartment, watching as Grace and George milled about fretfully and Bailey knelt down to pick something of the floor. He stood back up and furrowed his eyebrows, turning his back towards the others.

"Bailey? Everything alright?" Sam called out softly, mentally kicking herself for that. Of course everything wasn't all right. However Bailey was kind enough to not catch her on ill question.

"As well as it could be, Sam." He responded, turning to face her slowly. He clutched something in his right hand, trying to hide it from everyone's view as he cleared his throat and gestured with his other hand, "I need to call forensics, see if the bastard finally left something behind."

Sam nodded and moved out of his way as he barreled past and out into the hallway to make his call, and collect himself. Sam glanced over at George, who was looking about frantically, and Grace who was shaking her head slowly.

"You guys shouldn't be here," Sam claimed, folding her arms across her chest. "You should go home and be with your families, get them to a safe place."

Grace shook her head, "No way, sister, I'm going to catch this schmuck."

Sam smiled and tilted her head, "Thanks Grace."

George came up beside Grace and gave Sam a reassuring smile, although his pale face belied his calm expression. "Come on, Sam, who's going to leave?"

Sam thanked him too, before they fell into a comfortable silence with the soft hum of Bailey talking a little down the hall comforting them more than they thought would. He reappeared a few moments later, shutting his cell phone and placing it within his breast pocket of his coat. He turned towards the others, and drew a deep breath.

"Okay, I know how much you all want to find Jack, believe me…but I'm ordering you all, including myself, to bunker down at the Command Center for twenty four hours," Bailey proceeded to raise a hand in order to silence the protesting from his agents, "That's an order."

Sam bit her bottom lip, saddened that once again someone else's life was ruined because of Jack's obsession with her. Suddenly she felt uneasy when she remembered John had left by himself from the firehouse.  
"Bailey?"

"Sam no arguments, please-"

"No, it's John. We need to go find John." She interrupted her blue eyes wide as she felt a gnawing fear in the pit of her stomach.

Bailey cursed softly and turned on his heel, shouting over his shoulder, "Go home, gather essential items and bring your family. Meet in the Command Center. Move!"

George and Grace reluctantly exited the room to head to their homes together, first to Grace's then George's before going to pick up Angel and Chloe.

"Come on, Sam, we need to get this done now." Grace said, pulling Sam out of the room and out into the hall alongside herself.

Sam sighed and nodded, "Let's get this over with."

* * *

Jack spun around once in his chair, laughing heartily as he did so. He came to rest and licked the tip of a pencil, checking off the name "Monica Lewis" in the Bailey Malone column.

Smirking, Jack glanced over the list and settled his brown-eyed gaze intently on his next victim's name. Morgan Ballard.

"Dear Grace…trick or treat?" murmured Jack.

* * *

**TBC...**

**Please Review.**

**Hoped you enjoyed it, and continue to read it.**


End file.
